User blog:~Mana~/Beyblade Wiki: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Network Tournament - Winter 2012
EDIT: The tournament is now over. The results are as follows: *1st: *2nd: *3rd: *Playoff Winner: ---- Following the success of the first tournament, it's time for Season 2! Introducing the Beyblade Wiki: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Network Tournament - Winter 2012. This tournament follows the same rules as the previous one, and will feature duelists from across various Wikis. As usual, this tournament is held in an attempt to bring together users and just enjoy ourselves. This tournament does not have prizes. The first round of duels would start at a TBA date and would run throughout the month. There will be sixteen slots for users, however this may increase if there is more interest than I currently anticipate. Just to make this clear; this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! tournament, not Cardfight!! Vanguard, Beyblade, or even Magic the Gathering. Ensure you do not apply, unless you're interested in Yu-Gi-Oh! and have an account at Dueling Network. To apply, comment on this blog post with your Home Wiki (the one that you're at most commonly) and your DN username. Rules *The Tournament will be a Ladder tournament. Players must work their way through to the finals. **Players will have their Round 1 match-ups generated randomly by a computer, and not by a human. *Victory Conditions are not permitted in any deck. Use of one will result in forfeiting the match. Examples of this are "Exodia", "Destiny Board", "Destiny Leo" and "Final Countdown". *A duel must have a witness, or it must be recorded using Screen Recording software. *Each round will be a Match, meaning that the winner is the one who wins two of the three duels. **In the condition of a draw, the player who activated the effect causing the draw wins that duel. *All duels must be Advanced Format and must follow the September 2012 Banlist. *In the event of a player being disconnected, they forfeit that duel and must continue the rest of the Match straight away. **Should a player urgently need to leave, they must forfeit that duel, but they may continue the rest of the Match at a later date, so long as a Tournament Official is alerted to this. *If you are cheating or messing around during a duel, you forfeit that duel and must continue with the rest of the Match. *In all cases, the Officials decision is final. *Siding is permitted. *Decks may be switched between rounds, but not between each duel in a match. *You must ask your opponent if they have a response to an effect being activated. The window is ten seconds, so if they don't declare it within ten seconds of you asking, you can progress. *The Champion's Match will be a Best of Five match. The champion from the previous season's tournament will face off against the winner of this tournament to determine the champion of this tournament. Participants Tournament Brackets |2| |0 || |2| |0 || |0| |2 || |2| |0 || |0| |2 || | | | || || | || |0| |2 || | | |- || |-| | || |2| |0 || | | |- || |2| |0 || |-| | || |2| |0 || |-| | }} Category:Blog posts Category:Community news